


So Fucking Desperate

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise, Sex Toys, Slight Dirty Talk, Vibrators, theres a lot of bottom schlatt in the schlatt/wilbur tag, when we all know that wilbur is the bottom in this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Wilbur feels so desperate. He just wants release.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 51
Kudos: 434





	So Fucking Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> yo if u came from twitter:  
> hey how r u? :) hope u are having a good day, drink some water, maybe have a snack if ur feeling hungry :)
> 
> if u just found this in the tag:  
> same thing applies, maybe subscribe for more nsfw content? i also do sfw stuff too
> 
> Also if ur coming back to this fanfic and notice that there’s no character tags, it’s to lessen the chances of cc’s finding it. The only way to now find this is if you were looking for it :)

Wilbur whimpered as his thighs shook. Desperation ran through his body like his own blood, and it took everything in him to not touch himself as he laid on his bed. It was one of the rules that Schlatt had set for whenever he was out. But he was so horny, it almost hurt.

He tried playing some Minecraft to get his aching cock off his mind, but as calming as the game is, and even with how chaotic the SMP was, it didn't work. It only made it worse, sitting still in his chair, rubbing his thighs together as he tried to hold in his moans while he was on call with his friends. Now here he was laying on the bed, in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

But he could hold out. It was only another hour or so before Schlatt came home. He could wait just a little longer, so he could get his reward for being good. Through bleary eyes, he saw his phone screen light up. He grabbed his phone in front of him, his hands shaky.

Speak of the devil, it was a text from Schlatt.

It was a general text, just telling Wilbur that he was almost done, that it was quicker than he expected it to be, and that he'll be home soon. Wilbur typed the best he could, with a few spelling mistakes. Schlatt responded fairly quickly, sending a text with a worried tone, asking if Wilbur was okay. That's when Wilbur let's the dam break.

He just sends a texts saying "Call me". As soon as it's delivered, Schlatt's contact appeared on the screen, which Wilbur accepted and immediately put on speaker.

"Wilbur, honey, what happened? Are you okay?" Schlatt's concerned voice came from the phone. Wilbur immediately let out a needy whine, causing the other to go silent for a few seconds.

"Oh? Is baby boy desperate? So needy for attention?"

Wilbur whined again. He could hear Schlatt click his tongue through the speaker.

"You have to use your words, honey. I like to hear words."

"P-Please, Schlatt, please, I need you so much, need your cock, it hurts, I want you, please," Wilbur moaned out, feeling some tears start to escape his eyes.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. I'm almost done here. Think you can refrain from touching yourself for twenty minutes? I'll reward you if you do," Schlatt said, his voice a bit deeper and quieter this time. Schlatt is in a public place, so it makes sense for him to be quieter while speaking those words.

Wilbur whimpered. "Schlatt, it's been so long, hurts too much, please."

"Alright, doll. Since you beg so nicely. Get your toy, you know where it is."

Wilbur shakily sat up from the bed, and opened the nightstand drawer near the bed. He shuffled the things around in the drawer, light pants coming from his mouth. A slight feeling of relief spread through him once he found what he was looking for.

Wilbur pulled out a vibrator, small, but not too much. It did come with a remote control, but Schlatt has it with him, just in case something like this happened. He grabbed the lube bottle from the drawer, popping the lid open as he went back to his original position. Wilbur was about to pour the lube on his fingers to prep himself, but Schlatt's voice stopped him.

"Put it in, doll. No prep."

"But Schlatt-"

"Baby boy, do you want to cum tonight?"

"Yes-"

"Then you'll do what I say."

Wilbur hesitantly spread the lube on the vibrator, and pulled off his boxers. He lined the vibrator up with his hole, and slowly pushed it in. Despite being fucked almost every week, Wilbur was always so tight. A few tears slipped out of his eyes as he whimpered.

"You sound so pretty, baby. Wish I were there right now, to hear you in person."

"Want you here, want to feel you. Schlatt, please, I need you," Wilbur moaned, the pain of the stretch now going away.

"Alright, doll. I'll make you feel good."

A few seconds passed by, then Wilbur felt low vibrations right against his prostate. He moaned loudly as he squeezed his thighs together. He felt precum leak from his cock and fall onto the mattress.

"Bet that feels good, huh baby boy?"

"Oh my god, yes, Schlatt, feels good," he whined. It felt really good, but he wanted more. "N-Need more, Schlatt, please-"

"God, I bet you look so fucking good right now. I'm ten minutes away, baby. Can you last that long?"

Wilbur whimpered out as he felt the vibrations increase. "I-I'll try."

"Good boy. Such a good slut. And all for me, too."

Wilbur moaned at the praise. "Just for you, only for you, Schlatt."

At this point, Wilbur was moaning and whimpering as he grinded into the mattress. Schlatt must've increased the vibrations to the max by now. He was so close, but he couldn't cum without Schlatt's permission, or he would get punished.

"You sound so close, honey. I'm right outside, okay? You're doing so good," Schlatt cooed. "I'm gonna hang up now, I'm coming into the house."

The call ended, and Wilbur heard the front door unlock. The sound of the door opening and shutting came, followed by heavy footsteps. They became louder as they got closer to the bedroom. Wilbur must've not heard the door opening, being focused on his pleasure, so he jumped slightly when he felt a hand run down his side. He turned, seeing Schlatt standing there with a warm smile on his face.

"I was right, you look so good. And you didn't cum, just like I asked. You deserve a reward."

The vibrations suddenly stopped, making Wilbur whine in protest. He felt the vibrator get pulled out, then firm hands on his hips changing his current position. Wilbur was now laying down, ass in the air with his face against the pillows. He heard the ruffling of clothes, followed by the popping of a cap. A few moments later, Wilbur felt the tip of Schlatt's cock against his entrance.

"You ready, doll?"

" Oh my god, yes, please, just put it in, need it so bad-" Wilbur choked out a moan when Schlatt immediately forced his way in. He was definitely crying now, the pain of the stretch and the pleasure of being filled was overwhelming.

"Color, baby boy?"

"Green, so green."

He felt Schlatt pull out, leaving only the tip, then slamming back in. Wilbur let out a loud moan each time Schlatt slammed in, him able to find Wilbur's prostate quickly. Schlatt must've been as desperate as he was, with his thrusts starting to come uneven a bit early, not that Wilbur minded, he was pretty close too.

"Gonna come inside you, baby. Fill you up with my cum."

"Please, fill me up, want to be filled, lemme cum with you-" Wilbur rambled, as Schlatt reached down and starting pumping Wilbur's cock at the same pace of his thrusts.

"Do it, baby. Cum for me."

Wilbur immediately climaxed, moaning loudly as cum spread over the sheets and Schlatt's hand. He felt Schlatt's hips stutter, then still as warm liquid filled his insides. The two panted, trying to calm down from their highs. After a few minutes, Schlatt pulled out, and watched as his cum spilled out of Wilbur's hole and run down his thighs. If he could, Schlatt would take a picture, it looked so nice.

Schlatt grabbed a few tissues off the nightstand, and cleaned himself and Wilbur up. He pulled Wilbur into a loving embrace, kissing the top of his head has the other drifted off. Schlatt followed soon after, the warmth emitted from his boyfriend was all too welcoming.

They could deal with the sheets after a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> moderated comments are on bc i know antis will try to attack me lol


End file.
